


The Bean Team meets The Irish Team

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Butterbean's Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: On her way home from a delivery, Cricket gets blown into a tree by a gust of wind from the snowstorm she was trying to beat and knocked out. When she wakes up a strange sounding fairy with red hair and green eyes is taking care of her. She soon learns she's not in Puddlebrook but a place called Brookshire where the folks are just as friendly, kind and caring as those in Puddlebrook. She also learns there's a school for Fairies in Brookshire. Since the storm came with gale force winds and a strong wind warning was issued, Saorise insisted Cricket stay at her home which was at the back of the Café.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, neighbors - Relationship





	The Bean Team meets The Irish Team

**It had been snowing heavily off and on for weeks on end in Puddle Brook and as usual, Butterbean's Café was packed with patrons happily enjoying a bowl of chili, soup, a sandwich, salad and their choice of tea, coffee or hot cocoa to drink with a piping hot fresh from the oven choice of pies: apple, cherry, blueberry, peach or field berry with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream on top.**  
  
 **As per usual, the phone had rarely stopped ringing with to go orders that took Poppy, Jasper and even little Cricket as far as the outskirts of Puddlebrook where new houses, a Grocery Store, Bakery, Day Care and Library had finished being built and opened over the summer.**  
  
 **Just as Cricket had come back from delivering an order, the phone rang with the last order for delivery a few minutes before, with Jasper and Poppy still out on delivery and Butterbean having just finished putting together the order, Cricket knew she wouldn't have time to relax and play with Cookie or see her friends.**  
  
 **Grabbing the delivery box off the counter and flying out the door into the snow, Butterbean called out for Cricket to be careful as the winds were really starting to gust making the snow fall harder and faster.**  
  
 **Replying she'd be extra careful on the way to her delivery and on the way back, Cricket went out the door into the storm saying hello to those brave enough to be out in the ferocious storm.**  
  
 **Fighting the strong winds on her way to the drop off point, Cricket soon found herself in the new construction area of Puddlebrook and quickly found the address written on the receipt stapled to the bag, went up to the door and rang the bell then waited for someone to answer.**  
  
 **Cricket looks at the address on the receipt and says to herself:** Yep this is it! Thirty seven eighty six Puddle Lane! **(Reaches out and rings the bell and is greeted by the door opening saying)** Hi! I'm Cricket from Butterbean's Café! I have your order!  
  
 **Mrs. Chatterstone:** Oh yes! Oh thank you dear! **(Takes her order from Cricket saying)** Would you like to come inside and rest awhile dear?  
  
 **Cricket:** No thank you. I have to get back before Butterbean gets too worried and before this storm gets any worse than it already is. Thank you anyways! **(Turns and flies off)**  
  
 **Mrs. Chatterstone:** Alright dear, please be careful on your way back!  
  
 **Cricket pulls up her snow coat hood and says:** I can only try my best to be careful! The wind is super strong! **(Flies off in the direction of Butterbean's Café fighting the winds and blowing snow the whole way until not more than half way over the ridge towards Puddlebrook, a strong gust of wind from the west slammed into Cricket sending her cartwheeling to the east until she slammed into a large oak tree knocking her out cold.)**

 **Meanwhile at the Café, Butterbean, Poppy, Jasper and Dazzle were getting worried that Cricket hadn't yet returned but chalked up the delay to the fact that maybe Cricket had stopped for a bit to seek shelter until the wind calmed down and would be back as fast as she could, however as one hour ticked by then two, the Bean Team and their loyal customers grew increasingly more worried about the smallest member of their team, until one customer piped up.**  
  
 **Mr. O'Conner speaks up saying:** Excuse me Butterbean?  
  
 **Butterbean:** Mr. O'Conner, how can I help you?  
  
 **Mr. O'Conner pulls out his tablet and pulls up a picture of a Café and says:** Where was little Cricket delivering to?  
  
 **Butterbean checks her bean pad and says:** To a Mrs. Chatterstone in the new area west of Puddlebrook, why?  
  
 **Mr. O'Conner turns his tablet around and says** : Over to the east of the new area of Puddlebrook is a wonderful Irish Café with a wonderful team of Irish servers. The girl who owns it has all kinds of awards, Health and Safety Certification Awards and Tons of Cooking Awards, one of which is a First Aide Safety Certification. Her Café is always deep cleaned in between Lunch and Supper. Saorise is her name and she speaks with a thick Irish accent that she thins out so you can actually understand her.  
  
 **Butterbean:** I had no idea there was a Café on the other side of Puddlebrook! Is there a town over there?  
  
 **Mr. O'Conner:** Why yes, yes there is a town on the other side of Puddlebrook! It's called Brookshire, the folks over in Brookshire are really kind. So if you get a phone call from this number **(pulls out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and writes down the phone number and hands it to Butterbean saying)** and the girl identifies herself as Saorise, that's the owner of The Garden Café. Saorise's a really sweet girl from the Irish Highlands of Fairyland, her food is mighty delicious! Especially her Irish Stew!  
  
 **Poppy comes up beside Butterbean saying:** There's a Garden Café on the other side of Puddlebrook? I never knew that! It'd be nice to meet the owners!  
  
 **Dazzle comes up beside Poppy saying:** It doesn't look like this storm is going to let up anytime soon. If Cricket has taken shelter somewhere, she won't make it back until first light. We'll camp out here for tonight since it's too dangerous outside for us to go home tonight.  
  
 **Jasper from the kitchen:** It's safer that way and no one will get hurt flying home in gale force winds. For now, I think it's best that we close for the night.  
  
 **Butterbean heaves a sigh and says:** Yes you're right. It's too dangerous for us to stay open much longer. **(Flutters to the middle of the Café and says)** Excuse me everyone? May I have your attention please?! Thank you! I realize you're all enjoying your meals but due to the weather becoming so incredibly dangerous, the team and I think it's best for everyone to head home to safety! It's not safe for anyone to be outside until this storm blows over and the winds and snow settle down. No need to settle your bills, we're calling today 'Free Storm Day Meals'. Thank you for your understanding and co-operation and please PLEASE be safe on your way home! We don't want to loose any of our friends.  
  
 **Patrons gather up their belongings and start to file out saying:** Thank you Butterbean! Stay safe in this weather! Hopefully if there's a lull in this storm, little Cricket will return safely!  
  
 **Butterbean holds the door open saying:** You're quite welcomed! Stay safe! I hope so too! She went out towards the new area of Puddlebrook to do a meal delivery.  
  
 **Tasha takes ahold of Butterbean's hands saying:** Ahh then you've nottin to be worried about! Saorise will take very good care of little Cricket! She's raising four of her younger siblings who attend Brookshire Private Day Academy. She also has two wee sisters by the name of Sera and Sierra 'boot the same age as wee little Cricket. So she won't be scared. I've been in Saorise's Café and it's beautiful and she deep cleans every three days but mops with clean hot soapy water every day. She makes the best Irish Flutter Stew I've ever tasted and I be from the Irish Highlands meself! Ooh ya know what? I was just there tis afternoon for lunch! I happen to have a take out container of Saoirse's Flutter Stew for ya'll to try! **(Pulls out a big container from her satchel and hands it to Butterbean saying)** Since I had me supper 'ere, ye and yer team can have it. Trust me, it's delicious and no need to reheat! It's still hot.  
  
 **Butterbean heaves a sigh and takes the container from Tasha saying:** Thank you Tasha, that makes me feel a bit better. I'd feel even better if I knew what they looked like. Ooh this stew smells delicious! Can't wait to share it with everyone when we're closed for the evening. **(Calls out)** Poppy?! Can you put this in the kitchen and portion it out for everyone to have a big bowl for supper?  
  
 **Poppy comes out and takes the container saying:** Mmm whatever this is, it smells delicious! I'll go portion it out into bowls for our supper. **(Heads back into the kitchen to start portioning out the stew)**  
  
 **Tasha lets go of Butterbean's hands and reaches into her satchel to pull out her tablet that she turns on, swipes up to unlock then opens her internet browser and types in the web address of The Garden Café, hits enter and once the home page loaded she tapped on the 'Meet The Staff' Link and downloads the staff picture and turns her tablet around saying:** This be the staff. The girl who looks a bit like you? That's Saoirse, then there's her sister Siobhan pronounced Shivawn, then Vanora,   
  
**Dazzle sees Vanora and says:** Wow! She sorta looks like me! I love her dress!  
  
 **Tasha continues the introductions saying:** Next to Vanora is her sister Ashlynn, then Fiona, then Finnian, then Sean, then Kiara and Keira and finally Roarke and Brennen  
  
 **Poppy in awe at all the Irish names says:** Wow! They're all Irish names!  
  
 **Tasha:** Aye, they're Irish from the Irish part of Brookshire. I live over that way so I'll just pop in on me way home and see if Saoirse has seen wee Cricket! (Puts her tablet in her satchel then pulls on her snow coat and does it up then heads out the door saying) If wee Cricket is at Saoirse's Café or home, I'll have Saoirse have Cricket give you a jingle!  
  
 **Butterbean:** Thank you Tasha, that would be wonderful and a relief! Have a safe trip home Tasha!  
  
 **Tasha:** Aye I will! **(Heads out the door into the storm and heads straight up the path then veers off to the left where she stopped behind a rock, pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number then waited)**  
  


**Meanwhile at The Garden Café**

  
  
**Siobhan hears the phone ringing, picks it up and says:** Hello The Garden Café, Siobhan speaking how may I help ya?!  
  
 _ **Tasha:** Siobhan dear, has a cute little blonde haired girl with pigtails, pink boots, blue tights, a yellow skirt, a heart apron and a pink ruffled t-shirt been brought to your Café?_  
  
 **Siobhan hears the door bang open and Finnian shouting then says:** Aye she has. Fin just brought her in. Looks to be in rough shape, I'm not too surprised though. That wind is somethin else t'night. What in the Fairy World is someone this young be doin out in this weather?  
  
 _ **Tasha:** Thank the stars! Her name be Cricket, she's the little sister to Butterbean from Butterbean's Café. She had just finished a delivery to the last house in the new subdivision. I told her sister that if one of you found her, Saoirse would take care of her for the time being. This storm's not letting up anytime soon, it's going to get worse instead of better. What's the extent of her injuries do you know dear?!_  
  
 **Siobhan:** Mm no I don't Tasha, sorry. Saorise hasn't checked her over yet, she went to get her first aide and doctor's kit. Good thing she's also going through Nursing School! It's great to have someone who needs practice checking the poor wee lass over.  
  
 **Saorise begins checking Cricket over then says:** Ah thank the stars!   
  
**Siobhan:** Tasha wants to know what's wrong with uhh, Tasha? what's the girl's name?  
  
 _ **Tasha:** Cricket, is she alright?_

 **Siobhan:** Tasha wants to know what's wrong with wee Cricket?

 **Saorise:** Noting a good night's sleep won't cure. She's had the wind knocked out of her from bein slammed against Oaky by the wind. She'll be fine in the mornin.  
  
 **Siobhan hears the line go dead and the power go out and hangs up saying:** Well no more phone calls in or out, this storm hit a phone pole and a power line somewhere.  
  
 **Cricket slowly comes around, sits up and jumps upwards saying:** Where-where am I? Who're you? why can't I flutter?!  
  
 **Saorise:** Tráthnóna maith, conas a bhraitheann tú? An bhfuil ocras ort? Is mise Saorise, is í Siobhan an cailín ar an bhfón, thall tá Ashlyn, Finnian, Fiona, Sean, Vanora, Kiara, Keira, Roark agus Brennen. Caithfidh gur Cruicéad thú! Glaodh ar Tasha chun a chur in iúl dúinn go bhfuil imní ar do dheirfiúr fút! Cad atá á dhéanamh agat i Brookshire?  
  
 **Cricket sits back down on to the bench and says:** Come again?  
  
 **Siobhan calls out to her sister in English:** Saoirse! You're doing it again! Not everyone can understand Irish!  
  
 **Saorise realizes she was speaking pure Irish and says with a laugh:** Oh me goodness! I am so very sorry little one! I keep forgetting to speak in English! **(Sighs and chuckles saying)** Aww me oh my, I'd loose me head if it weren't for Siobhan reminding me to speak in English! Now let's try that again! Good evening, how do you feel? You hungry little one? I'm Saorise, the girl that reminded me to speak in English is Siobhan, over there are Ashlyn, Finnian, Fiona, Sean, Vanora, Kiara ,Keira, Roark and Brennen. You must be Cricket! Tasha called to let us know your sister's worried about you! What're you doing in Brookshire? **(Points towards the ceiling and says)** See that black dot up there?  
  
 **Cricket looks up and sees a black bean in the center of the ceiling and says:** What is that?  
  
 **Ashlynn heaves a sigh saying:** A cursed black bean. It's been there for over sixty years. A fairy named Bianca put it there as this used to be her home before she moved away. True story is that Bianca was in love with a nice young man named Damien. However, Damien was already married to a lovely young lady named Alyssa. Bianca cast a sixty year spell on her dooming her to forever live in the black bean and allowing the cursed bean's curse to take root and spread hatred, malice, anger and resentment through the town. Puddlebrook and Brookshire were once one town but Bianca's spell cut off what is now Puddlebrook from Brookshire and erased the memories of residents of both towns. No one knows where Bianca went after she imprisoned Aria in the prison bean and left the curse bean to do it's thing with no time limit nor does anyone know what she did with Alyssa and Damien, those are the only two portraits that are missing, everyone else is accounted for. That's why we can't use our fairy magic nor can we fly, the bean makes using any magic impossible and makes the air so heavy we can't fly. We used to have wings like ye, unfortunately the cursed bean took away our magic so we don't have use of that anymore. So how're you feelin?  
  
 **Cricket:** I ache head to toe from hitting that oak tree, I just finished a delivery from Butterbean's Café to Mrs. Chatterstone and was on my way home when a gust of wind sent me sailing and slammed me into a giant oak tree knocking me out cold. With the way the weather is, it doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere until this storm subsides.  
  
 **Saorise:** Well then, you're more than welcomed to stay with us.  
  
 **Cricket:** Here? In the Café?   
  
**Saorise laughs saying:** Oh goodness me no lass! Finn lock up and don't forget to ensure the storm windows are fastened tightly and the blinds are drawn!  
  
 **Finn:** Aye I will! The storm windows have been fastened since this storm got worse yesterday! I just have to lock up as Ashlynn just finished drawing the blinds.  
  
 **Sean closes the register and pulls out the cash drawer saying:** I've done the nightly cash out early and the cash drawer is ready for lock up. **(Heads over to the double doors then heads into Saoirse's Office to put the cash drawer in the open safe then closes the door and spins the lock setting the timer for the night then leaves the office turning off the lights and closing the door saying)** Alrighty then! The cash drawer has been locked up for the night, everything is clean so it's time for homework. Ugh not looking forward to doing any of it.

 **Keira grabs her back pack off the stool and jumps up on the bench, places it on the table then pulls out her printer saying:** Kiara and I both have printing practice to get done then a few math work sheets followed by spelling worksheets and a couple of art projects to finish and that's it.

 **Cricket notices Kiara and Keira were wearing school uniforms and says:** Where do you guys go to school that you wear a uniform?  
  
 **Sean:** Brookshire Private Elite Day Academy for Fairies. It's a tough school. I'm surprised yer not in school! Where are ya from?  
  
 **Cricket:** Puddlebrook!  
  
 **Sean:** Where?  
  
 **Cricket:** Puddlebrook. I work at Butterbean's Café with my sister Butterbean and friends Jasper, Dazzle and Poppy.  
  
 **Finn:** Don't be too surprised if one day there's a sudden demand for things not on yer menus. It's happened here. Spring time brings Apple Pie, Apple Tarts, Cider, Apple Sauce, Apple Crisp, Turnovers, Apple Crumble, Apple Strudel and Fresh Squeezed Apple Juice ooh I almost forgot freshly brewed Apple Tea and Iced Apple Tea I even made Apple Sauce Cakes and Cookies, Summer around here brings berries! Berry Pies, Tarts, Crisp, Turnovers, Strudel, Fall brings PUMPKINS! Pumpkin Pie, Pumpkin Tea, Pumpkin Tarts, Pumpkin Crisp, Turnovers Strudels and winter brings everything! Hot Stews, soups, cocoa mostly just the stuff we made over spring, summer and fall for dessert. We serve burgers, hotdogs, sausages, pizza, pot pies, soups, sandwiches, pastas, all kinds of meat dishes like steak, pork chops, liver and onions, chicken, duck, goose, turkey and lasagna. Sundays are the busiest days around here as we serve pot roast with homemade gravy, mashed potatoes, steamed mixed vegetables, a dinner roll and your choice of dessert. In drinks we have juice, iced tea, white and chocolate milk, power aide, pop, coffee, tea and hot cocoa  
  
 **Cricket:** Wow! Poppy only makes really simple dishes  
  
 **Finn:** Staying with us until this storm is over will allow you to learn more than just cake and cookie baking and decorating.

 **Saoirse with a hint of warning in her voice:** Finnian, that's how ya start! Ya start small in the baking world and work yer way up to the big stuff like wedding cakes. We don't use magic anything around here. We do everything the old fashioned way: by hand!  
  
 **Finnian:** I know, I goofed up more than my fair share of recipes by skipping a few steps.  
  
 **Saoirse heaves a sigh and says:** There was a whole wide world of food out there that was untapped and we've tapped into it with our Global Cuisine and delicacies and desserts.

 **Cricket:** WOW! **(Hears her stomach grumble and says with a laugh) Guess it's time for something to eat! (Notices awards all around with one catching her attention and says)** What's that award for? It doesn't look like it has anything to do with cooking or baking  
  
 **Saoirse follows Cricket's finger and says:** Ahh that be Finn's first Baking Competition Award.   
  
**Vanora goes over to the wall, carefully takes down the award and takes it over to Cricket saying:** This was Finn's very first attempt at the notoriously difficult Red Velvet Food Cake. He practiced day in and day out all spring long then at long last when summer hit, he registered at the registration tent where not only do you register but you show your portfolio of recipes you're going to use to be approved by the chef and you're assigned a difficulty level from Beginner to Master Baker, got his number, was assigned the intermediate level, went to his station, got things he needed out and organized, put his apron and hat on, washed his hands, turned on his oven and proceeded to start making his red velvet food cake and once that was in the oven and baking, he started making the icing and once the icing was made and set aside, he made several other pastries from scratch while everyone else in his group was using mixes or pre-made things. Sure they got Honorable Mentions and awards for trying, but when it came down to doing actual baking, Finn cleared the awards table. His cake was scratch made as was the icing, he used fresh picked berries for decoration, made scratch smoothies no mixes. I guess some of the contestants didn't read the rules that were blown up and printed on a big poster board 'ALL ENTRIES INTO THE INTERMEDIATE LEVEL MUST BE MADE FROM SCRATCH! ABSOLUTLEY NO PREMADE MIXES OR PREMADE ENTRIES! JUDGES WILL CRITIQUE AND GRADE YOU ON HOW WELL YOU SHOW YOUR PASTRY SKILLS FROM BEGINNERS TO MASTER BAKERS. ONLY BEGINNERS WILL BE ALLOWED TO USE PREMADE MIXES AS THEY ARE JUST LEARNING AND ARE PERMITTED TO BRING IN PREMADE ITEMS.'  
  
 **Fiona comes out of the kitchen with a tray loaded with food and places it infront of Cricket saying:** I heard yer stomach growl so I went and made ya somethin to eat. Hope ya don't mind Irish stew with fresh scratch made biscuits, a glass of soda and a bowl of chocolate-mint pudding.  
  
 **Cricket looks at all the food and says:** It looks yummy! Thanks so much! I appreciate this! **(Begins eating saying)** Is there any place I can call Butterbean?  
  
 **Siobhan:** Sorry, you're outta luck for t'night. The storm knocked out the phone lines, no calls in or out until they're repaired. **(Checks her tablet's weather app and says)** And unfortunately, it looks like this storm's getting worse instead of better overnight. It's not goin anywhere until at least Saturday. **(Walks over to the table and sits down across from her sister saying) I** knew there was something going on, this is a total white out snow storm with zero visibility thanks to the blowing and drifting snow and howling gale force winds. No one is going anywhere any time soon.  
  
 **Cricket looks at the Calendar and says:** That's five days away! I'm here until Saturday?! Total white out?! Is that bad?!  
  
 **Siobhan:** Aye it is! blowing snow and white outs are to be expected until at least Saturday. Everythin in Brookshire and Puddlebrook is closed until Saturday under an Emergency Severe Weather Alert. No one is goin to be openin up until Saturday, if they're smart Sunday at the latest. This tisn't a Snowstorm, this be a blizzard! Finn did ya not cross off last weekend until yesterday which was Wednesday??  
  
 **Finn looks at the Calendar and says:** Oopsie! My bad! We've been so busy I haven't had a chance to get to the calendar! **(walks over to the calendar on the wall and strokes off six days saying)** Yer in luck little one, yer our guest until Sunday which is only three days away.  
  
 **Cricket heaves a sigh saying:** Only three days away?  
  
 **Sean:** Could be even shorter if this storm wears itself out sooner. Blizzards are no more than one to two days max. Unless this is a once in a millennium super storm that will last the full three days.  
  
 _ **Announcer:** This just in from the Weather Bureau: Everyone in Puddlebrook and Brookshire and surrounding areas are advised to stay home! This blizzard is a doozy with white out conditions and blowing snow! Do not go outside, the air is very bitter and dangerously cold! Exposed skin will freeze and crack! Please stay home where it is safe and warm._  
  
 **Saoirse:** Looks like yer bunkin in with us until Sunday mornin! How're yer Inventory Skills?  
  
 **Cricket:** What's Inventory?

 **Keira:** Ya don't know what Inventory is?!  
  
 **Kiara:** Doesn't yer sister let you help take stock of what her has in stock and what she needs to order?!  
  
 **Cricket:** At the Café, Dazzle does the inventory when we're busy but when we're closed, we all help out.   
  
**Keira:** Ever find things you have no idea where they came from?  
  
 **Cricket thinks hard and remembers the time she found a time capsule and says:** Yeah actually! I once found a hidden wall safe in the wall of the Party Room hidden behind a painting. Inside were really old photos of what we assumed were the original staff and pictures of what the Café originally looked like. **(Reaches into her apron pocket and pulls out the group photo saying)** This was in the locked chest with a few other things. I totally forgot I'd put it in my apron pocket.

 **Saorise:** Could I see that photo?!  
  
 **Cricket:** Sure. **(Hands Saorise the photo saying)** Do you recognize anyone in that photo?  
  
 **Saorise takes the photo from Cricket's hand and looks at it saying:** I most certainly do! **(Turns the photo around and taps the girl that looked like Fiona saying)** Don't you Fiona?   
  
**Fiona chuckles saying:** Me great aunt when she was your age Cricket and me grandmamma when she was your sister's age! Those are our grandmothers and aunt in that picture! Wow! They were right, we are splitting images of our grandmothers! **(Spies a group of boys in the photo beside Saorise's grandmother and says)** Saorise look! It's our papi's!  
  
 **Saorise turns the photo around and says with a laugh:** Yeah it is our papi's as young men!   
  
**Cricket:** Papi? Oh you mean grandpa's right?  
  
 **Finn:** That's right, yer catchin on to our language pretty quickly.  
  
 **Cricket:** Is that the Bean Café behind them?  
  
 **Siobhan looks at the Café in the background and says:** Just a minute! Somewhere around on one of these walls is a bigger version of this photo. Just let me go find it, won't take but a few minutes! **(hurries off to look for the photo)**

 **Saorise calls out:** It's the big photo in the middle of all the single portraits of the old staff.  
  
 **Siobhan finds the photo and says:** Found it! **(Carefully removes it from the wall and walks back to the table saying)** Look at this! It's the same photo enlarged. Nana has an even bigger one that was professionally taken just a few days after the Café opened. When this storm is over and done with, I'll scan these photos and get nana on video chat when the power comes back on which hopefully will be tomorrow. Nana will remember these photos and can bring some clarity to the stories we've been told our whole lives by our dads.  
  
 **Saorise:** No, it's not the same photo. It's in the same location, yet the camera's been set up for a wide shot further back. How long ago did your sister and friends come across your Café?  
  
 **Cricket thinks back and says:** Well I was five almost six so three years ago we came to Puddlebrook because Butterbean found a bean shaped building and had an idea for a Café. It was as if it was calling to her. Why?  
  
 **Saorise:** A long time ago when I was your age, me mum told us a story about the first time gran and her friends ran a Café. Nothing was ever mentioned about why gran left the Café, just 'things happened and before gran knew it, she had to lock up and leave Puddlebrook in tears never to return.' At the time, Ms. Marmalady didn't even exist in Puddlebrook and no one knows who or what made me gran and her friends leave Puddlebrook and Clover Café. Years later, our mother found it, cleaned it up, opened up shop called The Fairy Inn and that lasted until just before she realized I was on the way. After that something made me mum leave everythin behind, no one talks about it and when asked, they all say the same thing 'it's too horrifying and upsetting to talk about'. So it's still a mystery to this day what it was that chased them out, let us just say that our parents weren't too thrilled when I found this place and set to work fixing it up nor were they overly thrilled with me opening the Café. However they realized it was a dream I held in my heart and didn't stop me from doing it. Me grandparents are overseas so I'm the one raisin me younger siblings as both me parents are tryin to renovate their Café.  
  
 **Cricket:** Wow, so you're far from home all alone?! What's wrong with their Café that they're renovating it?  
  
 **Siobhan:** Not a thing. They're just doing some upgrades to the kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, and most of it's structural and electrical and plumbing. They just figured it'd be a whole lot better if they just closed their Café that's under renovations until further notice. They have another Café a few blocks away that's already up to date in reno's so they're working at that one while renovations go on at the newer one.  
  
 **Ashlynn:** We've kinda bonded as a family so we're all the other has. Do we drive each other crazy? Aye we do but then again what normal family doesn't drive each other crazy? Well shall we head home for the night?!  
  
Saorise stands up saying: We should head home. C'mon Cricket, I'll show you where you'll be stayin until the storm subsides. (Heads over behind the bar and starts turning off the lights until only the dim lights were on then says) Just follow Vanora and she'll show you where we live. I have more lights to turn off.  
  
 **Cricket notices a brace on Fiona's left leg and says:** Don't think me rude Fiona, but what happened to your left leg that you're wearing a brace on it?  
  
 **Fiona chuckles saying:** Ahh I had a run in with yer Ms. Marmalady's lackeys during a delivery, me leg got caught in some vines and ended up nearly dumping scalding hot stew all over me.  
  
 **Cricket:** You mean Spork and Spatch were way over here?

 **Fiona:** Ahh so that's who they were! I called them dumb and dumber. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb not overly intelligent. Couldn't get a straight sensible answer out of them! All they kept saying was 'she's not gonna be happy!' I could've cared less if she was happy or not, I was just too interested in ensuring my deliveries were still intact which thankfully they were. I got to my destination just a wee bit late, I set up, apologized for being late and said two weirdo's had startled me to the point I got tangled up in some vines. They were nice ladies and asked if I was injured in anyway shape or form. Thankfully I wasn't, just a bit miffed at them for causing me to be a bit late and nearly loosing an entire order!  
  
 **Cricket:** I remember one time, she took over the Café, changed all the locks, hired a professional painter to repaint the Café a depressing yellow and greenish gray color changing the name to Marmalady's Café where she served yeuck Marma Loaf so many ways it's not funny. When we tried to get the Café back from her, she produced a deed she claimed named her as ben-ben  
  
 **Sean:** Beneficiary? Inheritor?  
  
 **Cricket:** Yes! Beneficiary and sole Inheritor of the Café! She even had a notary notarize a phony document with some signature on the bottom that said she had every legal right to do as she pleased with the Café. That was until a professional Notary took a look at the document and declared it fraudulent and a phony as the seal wasn't official nor was it from Puddlebrook Town Hall's Notary. That was the end of Ms. Marmalady, she had to close down, pack up and vacate Puddlebrook forever with no chance at ever returning. Last we heard, she went to live with her sister far far away. We've been problem free ever since she left Puddlebrook. As for Spork and Spatch, they came to work at Butterbean's Café and have improved significantly in both thought, speech and cooking processes. Spatch no longer has trouble making snap decisions and can speak clearly now without stumbling over his words and Spork is a great help in the kitchen. Poppy's looking at expandin the menu from cookies, cakes, pies, sandwiches and soups to include other things, however Butterbean's not convinced that adding things to the menu will improve sales. She's afraid that adding too many new things will drive away the Café's customers and we'll loose business.  
  
 **Finn:** Nonsense! Adding new things to the already existing menu will attract new customers not drive 'em away! Her logic is backwards! Sticking to the same old same old is what will drive the customers away. Customers want new things and expect to find new things on the menu, that's why we rotate our menu items all the time. One day we added Irish Stew to the menu and customers went wild over it and it's been on the menu ever since, the next week we started adding desserts like apple crisp ala mode to the menu and one thing led to another during the closed days and we came up with pear crisp, peach crisp, berry crisp, pear crumble, peach crumble, berry crumble you name it. If you can do it with apples, we did it with peaches, pears and berries and put them on a new updated dessert menu and the customers went bananas over them! Sales went through the roof and that's how we managed to pay for the repairs that needed to get done and after all the necessary upgrades were done, we still had enough money in the bank to upgrade the entire Café. We bought brand new appliances, seating, dishes, everything. We even painted the Café walls this bright shade of light calming relaxing blue and installed decent lighting. At during the day we turn down the lights and allow the natural light to come in the windows, at night we raise the lights so customers can read menus and see their food.  
  
 **Vanora notices the time and says:** Wow! Is it really that late already?! We've an early morning comin and we need our rest! Just follow me and I'll show you how we get home. **(Heads in the direction of the door to the house, opens the door and says)** Home is just up those stairs.  
  
 **Cricket walks up the stairs into the living room and says:** WOW! It's so big!  
  
 **Keira passes by Cricket saying:** Bedrooms are this way, follow me and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and where the bathrooms are. **(Heads through the living room, down a hall and opens a spare guest room turning on the light saying)** This is where you'll be sleeping, the bathroom is on the other side of the room. 

**Cricket:** Uhm just one problem, I don't have any night clothes to change into.  
  
 **Kiara sizes up Cricket and says:** Not a problem! You can have some o' me clothes to wear. We're about the same size and width. Back in a flash. (Heads out the door and across the hall to her bedroom where she went over to her laundry hamper,picked it up and carried it to Cricket's room saying) These are all brand new clothes I can't fit, they were gifts from some patrons. See if they'll fit you. Now, do you run yer own bath or does yer sister do it fer you?  
  
 **Cricket shuffles her feet and looks down at the ground saying:** Butterbean lets me do _somethings_ but doesn't think I'm old enough to get bathed on my own yet.  
  
 **Keira:** Oh fer the love of everything magical! Yer old enough to be runnin yer own bath! It's not hard! Step one: get yer bath stuff ready as in night clothes and towels put yer robe on after you take your clothes off and put them in the dirty laundry, step two: put the bath mat on the bottom of the tub, put plug in the drain step three: turn on the water by turning the handle to the left for hot or right for cold, adjust water temp to yer liking, add as much or as little bubble bath as you like to the running water. step four: let the tub fill up with water, stay in the bathroom while the water is running so you don't over fill the tub finally when the tub is filled turn off the water and get ready to get in. That's it. Easy peasy lemon squeazy! If you want a shower, turn on the water to either the left or right and pull that little round thing on the spout up there's your shower. Shampoo, face and body wash are all right were you can get to them.

 **Cricket:** The last time I ran a bath by myself, Butterbean flipped and firmly reminded me that I wasn't old enough to do it on my own and that I should always wait for her to come and run the bath water so I don't get hurt.  
  
 **Kiara:** Hurt? From what pray tell? The water? When the water is running, stick your hand palm up under the running water to judge if the water is too hot or too cold and adjust to your liking. However, the toastier the water is, the bubblier and more relaxing it is! On the plus side, your tub has bubble jets that can be turned on, makes a long hot bubble bath even more relaxing! It's just a push of a button while the water is running or when you get into the tub.  
  
 **Cricket goes into the bedroom, closes the door, goes into the bathroom, turns on the light and starts getting the tub ready for a long hot bubble bath then turns on the water and goes about changing**  
  
 **An hour later after the bubbles were gone and water had gone cold and she'd washed her hair, Cricket emerges dressed in her night clothes and heads directly to the bed where she climbed in, turned off the light and fell into a restful deep sleep that lasted until the next morning when Kiara quietly opened her door, slipped in and gently woke her**  
  
 **Kiara gently shakes Cricket saying:** Cricket, time to get up if you want to start learning to cook and bake!  
  
 **Cricket sits up, reaches over to the lamp on the nightstand and says:** I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?  
  
 **Keira:** Twenty after nine in the morning. We were all so exhausted that we slept in! Breakfast is on the table in the form of Snoopy Waffles, berries and cream, chocolate milk and fresh made yogurt.   
  
**Cricket notices Kiara's hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid and says:** Wow you have long thick hair!

 **Kiara:** The braid is part of my school's dress code. If you have long hair it must be tied back to prevent it from getting in the way, ponytails and pigtails aren't acceptable. Must be either a braided ponytail or a complete French braid. Since I'm home until it's safe to go back to school, I can wear my hair however I want either up or down but since we're cooking today making food for customers who have no power, I have to have it up in a pony tail. Ever think of doing something different with yer hair? Like a pony tail instead of pig tails? A bow in the back? Or I can do cat ears or heart shaped odangos or odangos  
  
 **Cricket:** I never thought of doing something different with my hair! Let's try odangos what ever they are  
  
 **Keira comes into Cricket's room laughing saying:** Odangos are flat bun shaped buns on the sides of your head. Much like a certain heroine Kiara's a fan of. They're not hard to do. **(Walks over to Cricket's bed, hops up, grabs the hair brush from the bedside table and begins brushing her hair parting it into pigtails then proceeds to fashion two odangos until she was done and says)** There we go! All done! Now ya got a new hairstyle to impress yer sister with. Now that yer hair's done, up out o' bed and get dressed. We'll be waitin in the living room with an early morning brunch. **(Hops off Cricket's bed and leaves her room to allow her to get dressed)**

 **Cricket climbs out of bed and tries to flutter over to the bathroom only to feel a sharp pain in her wing and cries out and falls to her knees in pain**   
  
**Ashlynn stops by Cricket's room and says:** I heard ya cry out! What's wrong?!  
  
 **Cricket:** Something's wrong with my wing! I can't fly!  
  
 **Ashlynn:** Stand up and let me take a looksie and see what the problem be! **(Helps Cricket to stand up and sees the break in her wing and says)** Aieechiee! Looks like the cursed bean is doing it's thing and put a crack in yer wing! No flyin for until you can see a doctor.  
  
 **Saorise comes into the guest room and sees Cricket's wing saying:** Oh dear! I was afraid this would happen. Yet I never thought it'd curse a guest! Then again ya have wings and that cursed black bean hates anyone with wings. I'll go get Marjie.  
  
 **Cricket:** Who's Marjie?  
  
 **Ashlynn:** Chef's wife. She's a wing specialist.  
  
 **Vanora comes in with Marjie saying:** There be the little one who was slammed into old Oakey last night.  
  
 **Marjie walks into the room and says:** Ahh yes, wee Cricket of Butterbean's Café! Let me see the wing dear.  
  
 **Cricket turns around and says:** How bad is it?  
  
 **Marjie:** Oooh I'd say you'll be off yer wing for a few days. It's a deep break and it needs time to heal properly.  
  
 **Cricket:** A MONTH OF NO FLYING?!  
  
 **Marjie casts the top of Cricket's right wing saying:** No dear not a month, a week! I know it's hard but yer wing needs time to heal properly and a no flying ban is the only way to ensure that crack heals properly. Besides, travelling now that the storm has subsided is highly discouraged. The snow may have settled down but the winds are still strong and will be for another week. In that time you'll learn lots of new things from Saorise and her team that you'll be able to take back to Butterbean's Café to give to Poppy and you'll be able to teach your friends what you've learned here. By the way, is that Ms. Marmalady still hanging around? Lots of my patients complained about her Marma Products.  
  
 **Cricket:** No, she's gone. Her sister, Martha, finally convinced her to leave us alone, took a few days but she finally packed up and left Puddlebrook for good! Puddlebrook's been a happier place since that day. The Marma Café has stood empty since and Spork and Spatch have been learning from Poppy how to make the different things she makes for customers and from Butterbean how to speak clearly, slowly and how to listen to what the client wants and to give the client options. The old Marmalady Café is sitting empty just waiting for someone to do something proper with it.  
  
 **Saorise:** I've only seen pictures of it's gloomy exterior and interior. We've been thinking about using bright cheery paint and wall paper, up-to-date appliances, decent seating and lighting, maybe even putting outdoor seating outside, floor to ceiling windows that can be moved to make the inside apart of the outside seating areas. A sound system, a kids play area, a to-go window and an exterior paint job. It's a depressing shade of grey and yellow. I'm thinking light blues, yellows, pinks, teals, greens and purples. However we need to go take a better look at it in the daytime as we only got a chance to see it briefly at night as we were passing by and it was dark and the online photos don't do it any justice and they're terribly done. Whoever shot those photos, needs to go back to Photography School and relearn how to do property photos! They were either blurry, out of focus or shot from sixty feet away or photo shopped to make it look better than it really is.  
  
 **Marjie thinks for a moment and says:** Ya know what? Me brother lives very close to the old Marma Café, I'll give him a call and see if he can get out to take some professional shots of the exterior and interior and have him send them to ya so ya can have something to look at. He'll probably agree with ya that the current photos aren't that great. **(Reaches into her black bag and pulls out her cell phone, turns it on then opens her contact list and double taps her brother's phone number and hears the line trill three times before tuning on the video feed saying** ) Arthur, it's Marjie!  
  
 _ **Arthur sees his sister and says:** Oh hi Marj, what's up?_

 **Marjie:** Are ya available to do some professional building shoots?  
  
 _ **Arthur:** I am, what building do ya want me to take pictures of and where is it located?_  
  
 **Marjie:** The old Marma Café in Puddlebrook  
  
 _ **Arthur:** Ahh, I was just hired by Puddlebrook Realestate to take pictures of that building! Is there a potential buyer for it?_  
  
 **Marjie:** Saorise's interested in opening a Café. Saorise's idea is: using bright cheery paint and wall paper, up-to-date appliances, decent seating and lighting, maybe even putting outdoor seating outside, floor to ceiling windows that can be moved to make the inside apart of the outside seating areas. A sound system, a kids play area, a to-go window and an exterior paint job. It's a depressing shade of grey and yellow. I'm thinking light blues, yellows, pinks, teals, greens and purples.   
  
_**Arthur:** How about tearing down the building and startin from scratch? That way, Saorise can draw up plans with a building designer that're more up-to-date. As it is, the dine-in area of the Café is too small. The Building is too small, where as if Saorise were to tear it down and build from scratch with her ideas, it'll be her own Café built with her own ideas. For now, have the team put together a list of ideas of things they'd like to put in the Café. Oh wait, they already did! Now have the artist of the group, do a rendering in autocad of what you think the building will look like. When Cricket's wing is healed, I can see it from here doesn't look that bad, have the team go meet her sister and her friends and introduce themselves as potential neighbors who'd love nothing more than to be friends and work together. I'm sure Butterbean would love to meet those kids as they're as mysterious as Brookshire is to Puddlebrook. The winds aren't as strong so I can easily pop by the Café and pick the Bean Team up and bring them to Brookshire to meet everyone and the neighbors._

 **Cricket:** That would be awesomesauce! Butterbean will be worried.  
  
 **Arthur:** Well then I'd better let you go so you can start learning what Saorise and her team do after storms like this and I'll go pick up your sister and friends and bring them to Brookshire. **(Hangs up and turns down the road to Puddlebrook, stopping outside Butterbean's Café, turns off his car and gets out heading up the path to the door opening it and going inside)**  
  
 **Dazzle looks up and says:** Hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before. What can I get for you today? Our special is hot chilli with crackers and a cool drink of milk.  
  
 **Arthur:** Ahh I'm a Relator and no I'm not interested in your Café. I have a potential buyer for the old Marma Café  
  
 **Poppy comes in the door from cleaning the walk way and excitedly says:** Really?! Someone wants to buy the old Marma Café?! Who?  
  
 **Arthur:** A really sweet Irish girl by the name of Saorise. (Hears his tablet ping and says) Me oh my that didn't take her very long to do that rendering I asked for. I'm here on behalf of Saoirse. It seems that the strong winds during the storm blew yer little Cricket off course and slammed her into a tree over in Brookshire. Saoirse has been caring for her since last night and if you'd be willing to, I'd love noting more than to take you over to Brookshire to meet them and learn their recipes.  
  
 **Butterbean comes down from the party room and says:** Hello, who're you?  
  
 **Dazzle:** Mornin Butterbean, this is Arthur. He's a Property Photographer from Brookshire, someone's interested in redeveloping where the old Marma Café is. A girl named Sao-rise I did pronounce that right did't I?

 **Arthur:** No, it's pronounced Seer-sha

 **Dazzle:** Oh sorry, it's a new name so I have trouble trying to pronounce it. A girl named Saorise is taking care of Cricket. Since we don't have any customers yet, Arthur is offering to take us to where Cricket is staying.

 **Butterbean:** Is Cricket alright?  
  
 **Arthur:** Her wing got hurt when the winds slammed her into an old oak tree but other than that she's fine. Me sister took care of her wing, no flying for a few days while the wing heals. Would ya be interested in comin on over to Brookshire to meet Saorise and her team and siblings?

 **Jasper:** It'd be awesome to meet new friends, wouldn't it Butterbean?!  
  
 **Butterbean:** I don't know. We know nothing about these other fairies..  
  
 **Poppy:** No better way to get to know them than to go meet them! You can't pretend they don't exist, it's not polite and you're always the one who is saying we need to branch out and meet new friends. This is the best way besides, they're taking care of Cricket for you. I for one would love to learn new recipes and learn how to prepare Irish food.  
  
 **Dazzle:** They're doing you a huge favor Butterbean, as my grandma would say 'It's rude to not go say thank you to someone doing you a favor in an emergency. Rudeness is no excuse for not going and meeting the other party.'  
  
 **Grandma Nanna enters into the Café through the front doo and says:** Well said Dazzle Dear!  
  
 **Dazzle:** Grandma! What're you doing here?  
  
 **Grandma Nanna:** Your folks sent me here to ensure you're all alright. **(Notices young Cricket was absent and says)** Oh oh dear! Cricket didn't make it back last night! Oh my, the winds must've been too strong for her to return! **(Notices Arthur and says)** They would love nothing more than to go and see Cricket and meet the other Café owners and I'll go along with them.

 **Arthur:** Terrific! Just follow me and I'll take you to Brookshire and to The Garden Café, me car is big enough to house everyone. **(Heads out the door and gets in his car as the Bean Team and Grandma Nanna got in the two Bean Mobiles as Dazzle locked up the Café and got in beside Butterbean then picks up his phone calls Saoirse waited three rings until she picked up saying)** Top o' the mornin Soairse!

 _ **Saorise:** Top o' the mornin Arthur. What can I do ya in for this fine braw briney day!?_  
  
 **Arthur:** I have the Bean Team and one grandma in tow with me to collect wee Cricket. They're really interested in meetin everyone.  
  
 _ **Saorise:** Let me guess, Butterbean was hesitant about comin?_  
  
 **Arthur:** Still is. But Dazzle's grandma talked her into it saying it's better to thank someone for being kind enough to take in her sister than to be rude and not mind your Social Manners and go say thank you.  
  
 _ **Saorise:** Aye,'tis better to thank someone for takin care of a loved one than to be ignorant and not say thank you. (Notices Cricket getting ready to add a heaping palm full of cumin and says) Whoa Cricket! Too much cumin!_  
  
 _ **Cricket looks at her palm and says:** Too much?!_  
  
 _ **Saorise:** Take yer thumb and forefinger and take a pinch of cumin! That's all ya need!_  
  
 _ **Cricket carefully takes a pinch of cumin and sprinkles it in the stew then picks up the jar of cumin and carefully puts the extra back in the bottle and picks up the next bottle saying:** How much? Just a pinch?_  
  
 _ **Siobhan:** That's right, now yer learnin! A pinch goes a long long way! Too much and ya can't take it back! **(returns to her call with Arthur saying)** Sorry bout that Arthur, teaching Cricket how to properly season stew. Just corrected a huge mistake, she nearly put a palm full of Cumin in the stew. We're in the kitchen and will be here for quite a while. I've a boatload of teaching to do with this wee one. I've yet to teach her how to bake a cake from scratch and decorate without usin magic. Our restaurant is a magic free zone as per me mum's request when she allowed me to open this place: Absolutley no magic is to be used in this restaurant! That's the lazy man's way of doin things! If ya want to cook, cook the old school way by usin yer hands! We'll all be here when you arrive Arthur! Do me a really big favor, take them on a tour of Brookshire to give us time to finish up getting the community supper put together! _  
  
**Arthur:** You got it!  
  
 _ **Saoirse:** See you soon! **(Hangs up and says)** Arthur's on his way with Cricket's sister and friends and will be here in three hours, he's takin them on a tour of Brookshire._  
  
 **Arthur sees everyone waiting and says:** Climb on in and sit down. I'll take you on a tour of Brookshire when we get there. **(Watches as everyone climbed in the back with Dazzle's grandma sitting up front in the passenger seat and gets in, closing the door, fastening his seat belt then turning on the engine and turning around to head towards Brookshire)**  
  
 **Japser:** So uhhh, what's Brookshire like? I mean I've never even heard of it before today.   
  
**Poppy:** Matter of fact, where is Brookshire?!  
  
 **Arthur:** Do you know where the new area of Puddlebrook is?  
  
 **Poppy/Dazzle/Jasper/Butterbean:** No  
  
 **Grandma:** You four have to get out of your little ruts in life more and go exploring! Puddlebrook is growing and expanding! Brookshire is a lovely place and the folks are friendly! I've eaten at The Garden Café more than once in the past and the staff don't use magic to do anything nor do they fly about. They walk on their own two feet and make things by hand and take things in and out of the ovens by hand and cook by hand. Everything is hand made from recipes handed down from generation after generation.  
  
 **Butterbean:** But they are fairies right?! I mean they have wings and magic utensils at their disposal to use so why go through the trouble of doing things the hard way?  
  
 **Grandma:** You're missing the point Butterbean, not every fairy wants to use their magic that way and not everyone wants 'the fairy finish' done to their food or drinks. Most people just want to go in, sit down, order their food, get their food, eat their food and not be hassled by an eleven year old girl in a pink trimmed bean shaped button chef coat wanting to show off her magic whisk and her magic beans. Saorise has all of that but because of the cursed black bean's curse, she does things the way she wants to do them and her customer base has exploded over the years. She's not only cooking from scratch the non magic way but she also bakes from scratch the non magic way and everything tastes delicious. The Garden Café has won many awards for their Hospitality, their Cleanliness, Customer Appreciation, their Food, they have a tremendous number of awards for Restaurant Safety, Saoirse and her entire team have First Aide Training that they keep up to date with, they have Fire Safety Awards because they do fire drills during meal service with advance notice to their customers, The Garden Café has won numerous Health and Safety Awards and awards for their dedication to keeping things clean. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends they're closed so they can do a deep clean of everything and do a thorough in depth inventory to see what they do and don't need. They never ever inconvenience their customers with deliveries during service by having deliveries brought in the front door. They have service entries for deliveries to come in through and drop off their deliveries so they never come in contact with the client base only the ones in the back who sign for deliveries.  
  
 **Butterbean slowly starts to understand and says:** My mom once told me a story about a cursed bean and how no matter how well a fairy is liked, that bean could taint the friendship so deeply it could ruin things for fairies. I believe if I remember correctly, it was called The Forever Hatred Bean.  
  
 **Dazzle:** Wow, who knew such a bean even existed?! The Hatred Bean? Who would make such a bean?!  
  
 **Butterbean:** According to the story, long long ago when both Brookshire and Puddlebrook were once one town, a fairy found a small box of magic beans and through a very difficult trial, she gained access to more powerful and magical beans. No matter what was thrown at her and her team, they perservered and passed the test, however there was another fairy. One that was very jealous of her and her friendship, they were so jealous that they created the forever hatred bean. It's a black bean that causes chaos where ever it shows up, true story goes that no matter how well a team gets along and no matter how loved they are, the strong hatred found in the hatred bean will take root deep down inside and cause simmering jealousy and hatred to bloom until it's too late and friendships have ended and Café's abandoned and forgotten about.   
  
**Arthur:** That's how Saoirse found her Café and the Inn around back, her grandmother, aunt and mother were once the original owners of yer Café Butterbean, however the Hatred Bean did it's thing and Puddlebrook residents chased them out and yer Café was cleaned out, shut down, boarded up and forgotten about for generations. Until ya found it Butterbean and restored the fairy finish, Saoirse's neck of the woods is still under part of that curse as she's been unable to find and destroy the hatred bean once and for all reuniting Brookshire and Puddlebrook after many years of forcefully being kept apart by that black veil that no one can pass through.

 **Poppy:** That explains why we're going the long route.  
  
 **Arthur:** Yes, the veil is very wide, very long and very thick to the point ya have to take the long route to get to Brookshire, which is why ya've never met Saoirse and her team before. Saoirse and her team have wings but because the effects of the Hatred Bean are still in play all these years later, none of them can fly or use magic. As I have said, Saoirse and her team all have magic items but because of how powerful the Hatred Bean is, they haven't been able to use them and if Cricket tries to use her magic piping bag, she'll find it'll either work or not work depending on how the curse sees it. She'll also find flying about next to impossible because of how the bean works, no one with a positive attitude with wings can fly. It will either make yer wings disappear or make them so heavy you can't flutter them.  
  
 **Jasper:** That's one powerful bean! Where is it hiding?

 **Arthur:** No one knows.   
  
**Poppy:** What do you mean no one knows? Someone somewhere should know where this bean is hiding  
  
 **Arthur heaves a sigh and says:** The version of the story that has been told, is the edited version. The full version has more details as to what the Hatred Bean really is. It's not at all a Hatred Bean, it's a poor fairy who was not much older than you four and it's a girl who had a talent for singing, cooking, baking and a beautiful voice, long auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes and freckles across her nose known as Aria. The Fairy that cursed Aria hated her with a passion was named Bianca. Aria worked closely with your grandmothers and papi's back in the day. True story is Bianca was in love with Poppy's grandpa Damien, unfortunately for Bianca, Alyssa and Damien had already gotten married and moved in together and were planning to start their own bakery together the next year and after that they were considering starting a family. Bianca had built up a world in which she was dating and engaged to Damien and they had planned on getting married New Year's Day nineteen fifty so when she found out Alyssa had already married Damien, she was furious that Aria hadn't told her that Alyssa had 'stolen' her man and that's how Aria ended up trapped in the second black bean, the staff trapped in their formal New Year's Eve Portraits and somewhere around here, Alyssa is trapped in her portrait.  
  
 **Dazzel:** Is Bianca still alive?  
  
 **Arthur:** Yes Bianca's still alive and hasn't aged a day thanks to her regenerative spell she cast on herself the day she trapped Aria in the magic bean and cursed the Friendship bean. Yes she's physically matured as in she grew up, but her appearance has not changed at all. Bianca still has red eyes, black hair and a deep seated hatred for Aria and her friends and anyone trying to bring peace, harmony, happiness and friendship where she feels it has no business being. So if you think ya had it 'ard with Ms. Marmalady, then yer in for the fight o' yer life as Bianca will physically exhaust ya. She has no use for 'fairy magic' or 'friendship' never had never will. **(Pulls into the drive way of Saoirse's Café saying)** Well 'ere we are! The Garden Café owned and operated by Saoirse and her family. Just let me go tell her we're 'ere. **(Turns off the car, unbuckles his seatbelt, opens his door, gets out shutting the door behind him and runs up to the Café's door, opened it, went in heading directly to the kitchen calling)** Saoirse? Saoirse?!  
  
 **Saoirse comes out from the kitchen saying:** Aye? I be here.   
  
**Arthur:** Ah there ya are. The Bean Team is 'ere.  
  
 **Saoirse:** Bring 'em on in. I'll go tell wee Cricket her sister's ere. (disappears into the kitchen calling) CRICKET?!

 **Cricket pops out of the walk in fridge saying:** You called Saoirse?  
  
 **Saorise:** Yer sister and friends are on their way into the Café.  
  
 **Cricket:** Awesomesauce!

  
  
**Meanwhile outside**

  
  
**Arthur sees everyone had gotten out of the van and calls out saying:** Follow me into the restaurant, Saoirse and her team are in the kitchen right now getting supper ready for the residents to come get for free during storm clean up. This will be goin on all afternoon and well into the night. **(Heads back into the Café holding the door open and calls out)** Wee Cricket, yer sister's 'ere!

 **Cricket comes out from the kitchen and says:** Hi you guys  
  
 **Poppy/Dazzle/Jasper/Butterbean in confusion:** CRICKET?!  
  
 **Cricket wipes the frosting off her face and says:** Yeah?  
  
 **Butterbean:** What's happened to your pigtails?!  
  
 **Cricket:** I'm trying a new hair style and I really like it! They're called Odangos, Keira did them this morning.  
  
 **Poppy:** It's ABSOLUTLEY ADORABLE!  
  
 **Butterbean:** I agree! It's too cute!   
  
**Dazzle:** You have what looks like mud on your forehead and in your hair!  
  
 **Butterbean laughs saying:** What's that stuff dripping down your forehead and in your hair?  
  
 **Cricket:** Huh? **(reaches up to her forehead and takes a swipe of the goop with her finger and sticks it in her mouth saying)** Ooops! Thats chocolate fudge cake batter! I turned the mixer on too fast and it splattered everywhere! The stuff in my hair is icing, Tinted Buttercream icing. I got the hiccups while icing a cake and the last few caused my hand to jump and I squeezed the piping bag a bit too hard and some got in my hair.  
  
 **Saoirse comes out and says:** Top o' the mornin to ya'll. I be Saoirse.  
  
 **Butterbean:** I'm Butterbean, that's Poppy, Dazzle, Jasper and Dazzle's grandma. Thank you so much for taking care of Cricket. What's going on with the red tinted icing all over Cricket?  
  
 **Saoirse:** At this time o' the year we tend to make a chocolate fudge Santa Cake for the wee ones in town and we decorate it with candles that are battery operated so no one blows germs on the cake. They merely make a wish, push the button and the candles turn off in the same fashion blowing out a candle would minus the germs. We started crumb coating this particular one a few days ago and it's been in the blast chiller setting up so that we can get the final tinted layer of butter cream on it and start the piping process. Very time, energy and concentration consuming as it takes a very steady hand to get things looking just right. Ahh every time there's a storm of this magnitude, me mother would always whip up a big community meal outside to serve to our community members so they don't have to go home and worry bout what they're gonna have for dinner. Right now we're runnin on an industrial generator and that's why we're the only ones with power. If you'll look up you'll see the Cursed Black Bean in the center of the ceiling and a black bean to the left of it that holds a wonderful fairy who has been imprisoned her in the bean and her teammates who were imprisoned in their portraits for seventy years and ye will notice ya can't fly or use magic in this building. It's been this way for over seventy years. Later we'll show ye what the Bean Café used to look like with some very surprising people in pictures.  
  
 **Poppy notices a long forgotten full body picture of a fairy with auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes and blows the dust off the picture reading the plaque saying:** In loving memory of Aria the most wonderfully talented boss and big sister who was trapped in the black bean of eternity by Bianca for no other reason other than being multi-talented. Perhaps one day she and her team will be restored to their fairy selves and the curse removed. **(Turns around and says)** So that bean up there next to the bean of hatred, there's a team of fairies in there?  
  
 **Saorise:** No, the second bean is Aria, her friends are forever trapped in the portraits you see hanging on the walls. The Bianca mentioned in the memorial tribute is she's pure evil. I'm surprised you can read Gaelic!  
  
 **Poppy:** Read what?!  
  
 **Saorise:** Gaelic, it's Irish. Same ting I mistakenly spoke to Cricket when we first met. I taught her a few phrases in Gaelic and in Irish that she's gotten the hang of. She's learning more Gaelic as she works in the kitchen as we speak it on a daily basis but we speak English when we tend to our customers out here.  
  
 **Butterbean:** Wait so there's actual fairies trapped in those paintings?!  
  
 **Saoirse:** Aye there is. They've been trapped in those paintings for over seventy years the same length of time Aria has been trapped in that second black bean. They'd be not much older than the lot o' ye are right now though well over seventy years has come and gone, they 'ave no sense o' time's passage. To them it's still January first nineteen fifty and the time is just past two in the mornin, time has stood still for this original team, if and when they're ever freed, it will be a long time before they can start to understand the world moved on and advanced in technology, fashion, money, transportation and manners. To them the world just finished ushering in the fifties and they were in the midst of cleaning the diner when Bianca cast her sealing spell sealing Aria into the black bean and her team into those portraits then cast her sealing spell that sealed of Puddlebrook from Brookshire, erasing memories of residents of both towns. Me grandmother found these portraits in the attic of yer Café when she was not much older than us, it was Aria's portrait and the portraits of her friends that saved me gran and her team from the cursed bean. Until then, Bianca's curse stays in tact until we find the purification bean. A pure white bean that glows a brilliant white that will pull Aria, Bianca and the team from their prisons into this world, no one knows where that bean is. Some say it's in this Café in plain sight waiting to be found, others say it's out in the town somewhere others have no idea where the bean got off to.  
  
 **Cricket:** Why don't you all come back and see the kitchen and the huge Santa Cake we've been working on?! Just remember, your fairy magic won't work here!  
  
 **Butterbean chuckles saying:** Okay, c'mon everyone let's go see this supposed huge Santa Claus Cake Cricket's been working on. Can't be that big can it?!  
  
 **Cricket opens the swinging doors to the kitchen's prep area and says:** That's the North Pole Cake we're working on.  
  
 **Butterbean/Poppy/Dazzle/Jasper:** THAT'S HUGE!  
  
 **Jasper:** How long have you been working on this?!  
  
 **Siobhan:** Oh since the first of last month. It's sometin we do fer the wee ones.  
  
 **Poppy circles the cake saying:** Is it done?  
  
 **Siobhan:** Oh goodness no. We just finished the scratch coat, next up is the crumb coat, then we have to let it set up before we can proceed with icing it with the colored icing. Once everything is iced, we stuff it back in the blast chiller for a few days to set up then we proceed with carefully starting to put the scene together and once the scene is together, it goes back in the blast chiller for a few hours then once the meal is over and Santa is about to arrive, we bring this out and the crowd always goes nuts over it. We've won awards fer our holiday cakes, every year we clean out the awards table at Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and everythin in between. Though, to be honest, there not be much competition so it's always a clean sweep. Half the time we don't even show up to the competition and the awards just get sent to us by courier. The vast majority of the time, we don't even bother to enter the competitions yet we still get awards.  
  
 **Butterbean circles the cake saying:** Is this all one giant cake or is it multiple smaller cakes put together to make a scene?   
  
**Dazzle:** It looks like many smaller sheet cakes put together to form the bottom and top while the houses look like they're made out of either cupcakes or muffins.  
  
 **Ashlynn comes out of the pantry and says:** Bing bong! Ya got it right! It's multiple sheet cakes all carved to make the bigger buildings, mini cupcakes and muffins make up the little houses and the cute little benches right 'ere? They're little loaf cakes glued to gumdrops using royal icing, The trees are literally pretzel sticks, the ice rinks are made out of plain rice cakes covered in fondant that is dyed with blue food coloring to give it that ice look, the citizens of this cute village are made out of marzipan and painted with food grade paint. Everything here including the twinkle lights, is 100% edible.  
  
 **Poppy:** From a distance one would never realize that everything is edible! It looks so realistic!  
  
 **Sean:** That's what people love about our cakes, they're so life like! Well crafted, well executed to the point they look like they're flawless and perfect. Yet if ya look closely, there are a few mistakes that are hard to pinpoint unless ya look really really close at the cake. (Sniffs the air and says) Ahh smells like the stew be needin a stir! Best go do that before I do somethin else and forget about the stew on the stove. Oh and don't be reachin for yer magical items, they don't work 'ere. This whole buildin be a magic free zone due to that black bean in the dinin room's ceiling. Been that way for over seventy years.  
  
 **Butterbean starts to put her whisk away saying:** I'd totally forgotten I can't use my whisk here. **(Notices the butterfly in the middle of her whisk glowing and says)** That's strange, I haven't seen this behavior since we found the cave of beans! **(Notices a strange kitchen utensil glowing near by on the wall, walks over and looks at it saying)** That's weird, this whisk is glowing like mine is.  
  
 **Saoirse comes into the kitchen from behind the bar and picks up her whisk saying:** Tis strange indeed! It hasn't glowed like this since the day I found it. **(Catches sight of a faint light coming from under a door she'd never noticed before and says)** Now what be behind this door 'ere?! Never seen this door before! **(Reaches out, grasps the door knob and turns it then opens the door saying)** Now where does this door go I wonder?  
  
 **Butterbean:** You mean you've never seen this door before Saoirse?  
  
 **Saoirse:** Not in the years that I've owned and operated this Café! (Calls out to her family) The food is all done, turn off the stoves and ovens now please then come to the back of the kitchen! **(Hears her team turning off the stoves and oven then waits until everyone was assembled infront of her saying)** Let's go find out what's behind this 'ere door that just appeared. (Opens the door very carefully to reveal a set of stairs saying) Be very careful, we don't know where these stairs will take us! (Slowly begins to ascend the stairs until they were at the very top infront of a door and she reached out to open the door that lead to a room that they stepped in saying) Whoa, I never knew this was 'ere! It's like we stepped into a time portal! **(Watches as the room began to change into the Café as it was seventy years ago and says)** Is that Aria and her friends?! This must be a time warp! We're getting a chance to see what really happened that day!  
  
 _ **Aria finishes gathering the last of the dirty dishes saying:** Finally at last, the final dirty dish has been collected!_  
  
 _ **Collette heaves a sigh saying:** At long last all the streamers have been swept up and the confetti has been vacuumed! Now to pop all these balloons! I'm exhausted. What time is it?_  
  
 _ **Alexis glances up at the grandfather clock and says:** Three minutes past midnight. Happy Nineteen Fifty everyone._  
  
 _ **Maria heaves a yawn, stretches and sits down for a few minutes removing her glasses and rubbing her tired eyes saying: I** t has been a really long day and night. I am well and truly exhausted._  
  
 _ **Damien sits in a nearby chair, slips his feet out of his dress shoes, puts his left foot on his right leg and massages it saying:** My feet are killing me! I haven't been so tired since the last holiday party!_  
  
 _ **Alyssa stands behind Damien and starts massaging his shoulders while kissing the back of his red head muttering:** Won't be too much longer before we can head home to bed for the day._  
  
 _ **Dominic sits across from Damien and says:** No kidding! Everything on me is aching like crazy!_  
  
 _ **Aria:** Just preserver another hour and we'll lock up and head home for the night._  
  
 _ **Amanda sits down and says:** I haven't seen this big a mess in a long time. Not since last summer when we had that wedding._  
  
 _ **Suddenly the door to the Café slams open to reveal Bianca dressed in wedding gear with a befuddled Vicar behind her**_  
  
 _ **Aria looks up and sees right through the disguise saying:** Bianca! What are you doing here?!_  
  
 _ **Bianca stomps inside saying:** I came here for my wedding ceremony! Damien and I are getting married today!_  
  
 _ **Aria swallows a yawn and says:** Unless you believe in bigamy, he's married to Alyssa._  
  
 _ **Bianca:** I am so sick and tired of you and your goodie goodie attitude! I have waited long enough to get my revenge on you for what you did to me! _  
  
_**Alyssa:** What is it Aria is supposed to have done to you Bianca?! I've already figured out you've been after Damien since you first clapped eyes on him! Unfortunately for you, __Damien and I are already married!_  
  
 _ **Bianca:** HOW COULD YOU?! YOU KNEW HE WAS MINE! YOU KNEW WE WERE GETTING MARRIED!_  
  
 _ **Alyssa defiantly says:** For once in my life Bianca, I really don't care anymore! It's already too late! Damien and I are already married, have already graduated and gotten our diplomas! We've even moved into our first apartment together over the summer! Perhaps next year we'll start our own family and you'll have gotten over your obsession with Damien by then! He's never been in love with you Bianca! Can you not get that through your head?! He-never-loved- you-ever!_

 _ **Bianca becomes further enraged and screams:** I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'VE ALWAYS LIED TO PROTECT YOURSELF! Now you shall all suffer for eternity! You Aria as a black shadow bean! (Aims her wand at Aria and encompasses her in a black orb that turned into a shadow bean which flew up to the center of the ceiling then aimed at everyone else saying) As for the rest of you goodie goodies! You'll spend the rest of eternity as portraits of yourselves! You'll hang on the wall and watch as the years go by unable to make contact with the outside world! As for your portrait Alyssa, you've always been thought of as a southern belle so that's how your portrait will have you look! The part of a stupid southern belle dress, shoes, make up, jewels and all! **(Waves her wand in a semi-circle encompassing all but one of the team in portraits then hangs them on the wall then turns her attention to Alyssa and turns her into a debutant portrait of herself that she hung in a dark corner in the far back of the restaurant and heads out the door)**_  
  
 _ **Amanda comes out from under the bar and says:** Oh no! Aria! Damien! Maria! Collette! Dominic! Adrien! Alexis! Andrea! Everyone's trapped in paintings! Now what do I do?! If Bianca finds out she missed me, she'll hunt me down until the day I die! I have to leave Brookshire! I have to change my name and my appearance so she can't find me! Well I guess from now on, my name will be Medley! Don't worry Aria, I'll finish cleaning up, board up the windows and doors then lock this place up for good. I'll bury the key somewhere Andrea can't find it and hope she's not watching in her magic viewing mirror! **(Goes about quickly finishing the cleaning then boards up the windows and locks up the doors before slipping out the back emergency exit where she flies off into the woods towards the bean cave then stops and hides the key under a rock thinking)** That ought to do it! I hope and pray that the keys to the Café will never be found by Bianca! I hope and pray that someone in the future will be able to break Bianca's curse and set everyone free. By then, I will probably have had a long career, married and had children and grand children and great grand children while they have all remained the same age as they are now. Goodbye Brookshire and Puddlebrook, I-I'll never forget anything or anyone here though with Andrea's curse, you'll forget this place ever existed. **(Hears a twig snap and flies off)**_  
  
 **Several Minutes later the vision concludes bringing everyone back to the present**  
  
 **Poppy:** So those portraits in the dining room

 **Dazzle:** They're not photograph's taken by a photographer  
  
 **Jasper:** They're actual fairies trapped for seventy years in staff portraits by Bianca.   
  
**Fiona:** Somethin tells me, Bianca had her heart set on marryin Damien to the point she'd already planned her wedding and the rest o' her life with him not knowing that he'd always been in love with Alyssa.  
  
 **Butterbean:** What do you mean Fiona?  
  
 **Fiona:** Amanda is the sole survivor.   
  
**Cricket:** So that girl Bianca  
  
 **Fiona:** Had been pursuing Damien for years and no they weren't in High School when this happened. They'd both just finished and graduated College, so they were all adults except for Andrea and a few others who were all High School Juniors.  
  
 **Poppy:** The only way to figure out how to break that black bean and remove the curse is to call your grandmothers in and see if they know anything of interest.   
  
**Vanora chuckles and says:** Easier said than done Poppy. I doubt they'd remember much as it all happened very quickly.  
  
 **Keira pulls out her phone and says:** The only other person who knows more about how to get rid of this curse would be our grandma! She was a High School Freshman when this happened and she kept meticulous records of everyday life in the Café from the time it had it's grand opening until the day Bianca trapped everyone except her in these portraits. She's uploaded scans of her original diaries to her portion of our family website for everyone in the family to read. **(Scrolls through the links and finds the diary entry dated for the day Bianca trapped everyone in portraits and Aria in the black bean and says)** It appears, great grandma has had someone do some editing to this page!  
  
 **Kiara:** What do ya mean, great grandma had someone do some editing to the page pertaining to what happened?  
  
 **Keira quickly reads through the entry and says:** This makes no sense, the day and month are right, however the year is dated for ten years after the event! This particular entry is talking about her wedding and the births of mom and her siblings. Nothing is mentioned about what happened with Bianca at the Café!  
  
 **Saoirse looks at the screen saying:** This makes no sense! Great grandma isn't technologically familiar! She doesn't even own a television! All she has is a giant radio that runs on batteries!   
  
**Sean heaves a sigh saying:** Great grandma became technologically familiar back when the internet was first made public. She decided to enroll in a computer program and every time something new happened with the internet or the computers became easier and smaller to use, she took a refresher course at the local college. She has a computer, a TV, a DVD/Blu-ray player, she has all that. Just neatly tucked away in an entertainment center in the living room and bedrooms. Great Grandma doesn't want any one to know that grandma's friends are trapped in portraits of themselves because Bianca....is our first cousin.  
  
 **Saoirse:** Yer kidding me! Bianca's our first cousin?  
  
 **Sean heaves a sigh saying:** Unfortunately yes. She was very jealous of Alyssa, her natural charm, good grades and the fact that she graduated a full two years early so she could go off to Cooking School early. Bianca wanted nothing more than to be married to Damien but he wasn't interested in her, never was, never had been. If Bianca had opened her eyes and her mind, a gentleman named Brian was very interested in her. They were in the same grade but Bianca was so fixated on Damien from the moment she laid eyes on him, she built up an entire romantic life in her head to the point where he got down on his knee and proposed to her, promising that they'd be married January first nineteen fifty at the stroke of midnight. Unfortunately, he married Alyssa two years prior and they were already living together and planning on starting a family. However, the journal entry ye seek, is located in a different section all together. Great grandma didn't get a chance to alter it, grandma moved it to a section entitled 'Aria'. Tap on the link named 'Aria' and you'll find the journal entries leading up to Bianca trapping everyone in their portraits and Aria in the black bean.


End file.
